Papa
by Nubiz HG
Summary: Une forte tension se fait ressentir dans la famille Weasley. Pour quelles raisons Hugo s'éloigne-t-il de son père et comment vont-ils venir à bout de cette tension ? Un OS qui me travaille depuis quelques temps et que j'ai enfin réussi à mettre par écrit, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.


-Maman, je peux utiliser Coq ?

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre et croisa le regard de son fils. Ils échangèrent un long regard et la brunette compris que cela devait avoir un rapport avec la lettre que son fils lui avait envoyé peu de temps avant de rentrer de Poudlard. Elle profita de ces quelques secondes de calme pour étudier son petit garçon. Enfin… Celui qui avait été son petit garçon un jour…

Hugo était grand, très grand. Hermione se retrouvait donc la plus petite de sa famille, alors que son dernier enfant n'avait que quinze ans et rentrait de sa quatrième année à Poudlard. L'adolescent faisait déjà presque la taille de son père et il avait le même visage au long nez fin et aux multiples taches de rousseur. Ses boucles d'un roux foncé, presque brun, tombaient sur son front, juste au-dessus de ses yeux chocolat.

C'était beau, pour Hermione, de découvrir à quel point son bébé, le petit Hugo qui la suivait partout, ne la lâchait jamais, était devenu un jeune garçon si vite.

-Oui, prends-le, répondit Hermione, mais n'oublie pas de le nourrir avant de le laisser partir.

Hugo hocha la tête et sourit, avant de se tourner vers la cuisine, pour aller chercher la petite chouette.

A côté de sa mère, Rose Weasley laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Il a une petite-amie, j'en suis sûre, dit-elle quand son frère disparut.

Hermione se tourna vers sa fille, sans répondre. Rose était une jolie jeune femme, elle allait entrer en sixième année. Si Rose était proche de sa mère, elle ressemblait plus à son père. Elle avait hérité de Ron une passion pour le quiditch et un caractère d'aventurière. Elle était intelligente, mais elle préférait le sport et la fête aux études. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de sa fille. Elle avait un air très semblable à celui de sa tante, Ginny, de longs cheveux ondulés, d'un roux aussi flamboyant que celui de son père, des yeux d'un bleu azur et un petit nez en trompette. Son amour pour le sport la rendait très populaire chez les Griffondor, et même dans tout Poudlard, Ron espérait qu'elle choisirait une carrière dans le quiditch, à sa sortie de Poudlard.

-Peut-être bien, marmonna Hermione.

Elle retourna à son livre, espérant que la remarque de Rose ne soit qu'anodine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron entra dans le salon. Il s'installa près d'Hermione et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

-Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

Il était encore tôt, presque dix heures et toute la petite famille était déjà levée. Ron et Hermione avaient pris une semaine de congé pour profiter du retour de leurs enfants et ils avaient passé les premiers jours à discuter de Poudlard, de l'avenir et à aller rendre visite au reste de la famille. Aujourd'hui était le dernier jour des vacances des deux parents et ils voulaient emmener leurs enfants sur le chemin de traverse pour les gâter un peu avant de reprendre le boulot.

Mais avec les tensions entre Ron et Hugo, le père prenait des pincettes à chaque fois qu'il parlait à ses enfants. D'ailleurs l'adolescent revenait dans le salon et, bien qu'il ait clairement entendu la question de son père, il ne répondit pas. Rose sembla soudain mal à l'aise face à l'attitude du garçon et Hermione posa un regard insistant sur son fils, qui fit mine de ne pas la remarquer.

Ron et Hugo avaient toujours eu des difficultés de compréhension. Hugo était, depuis toujours, un garçon introverti, il n'aimait rien plus que la lecture et ne s'intéressait absolument pas au sport, de plus il était, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, toujours fourré dans les jambes de sa mère. La communication avait donc toujours été compliquée entre les deux hommes de la maison. Mais Ron aimait ses enfants, il ne s'était pas démonté et avait multiplié les activités avec son fils, parfois même au point de rendre Rose jalouse.

Après l'entrée de Rose à Poudlard, Ron redoubla d'efforts. Mais rien ne pouvait rapprocher son fils de lui. Si cette réalisation avait été douloureuse, Ron s'était consolé en constatant que son fils n'était pas malheureux. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux, ils partageaient parfois des moments de douceur, et même s'ils étaient rares, Ron avait appris à s'en contenter et ne pas forcer son fils.

Mais lorsque ce dernier était rentré de Poudlard, après sa quatrième année, le manque de communication entre le père et le fils s'était transformé en véritable tension.

Hugo refusait de parler à son père la plupart du temps, ou alors il était toujours sur la défensive, agressif. Ron supportait la situation, tant bien que mal, Hermione commençait à ne plus la supporter du tout. Elle se retenait de parler à Hugo, parce que Ron le lui avait demandé. Mais Hermione connaissait Ron mieux que personne, cette attitude de leur fils le rendait terriblement malheureux.

Ron se leva et s'approcha prudemment de son fils, comme s'il en avait peur. Hermione retint un soupir et se tourna vers Rose pour lui offrir un sourire rassurant. La rouquine n'aimait pas non plus la situation… Elle avait eu elle-même des heures difficiles avec son père lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué sortir avec Scorpius Malfoy. Mais finalement le lien entre le père et la fille n'en était que plus fort et la souffrance de Ron était évidente, donc douloureuse pour sa fille.

-Hugo, tu veux aller sur le chemin de traverse ? Proposa Ron.

Il esquissa un geste pour poser une main sur l'épaule du garçon, mais Hugo se déroba en faisant un pas de côté et lui adressa un regard noir.

-Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pour passer la journée en famille, répondit Ron.

Il essayait de garder son calme et de sourire, mais son visage avait déjà pâli à cause de son premier échec. Hugo le jugea de la tête aux pieds et soupira.

-J'en ai pas envie.

-Hugo… Soupira Ron.

Il s'approcha du garçon et planta son regard dans le sien. Pris au dépourvu, l'adolescent fit un pas en arrière, comme s'il allait se faire agresser. Il se tourna vers sa mère à la recherche d'un soutien.

-Maman ! Dis-lui quelque chose !

-Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, d'aller sur le…

-Quoi ?! S'écria Hugo. Mais tu ne peux pas m'obliger ! Dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers son père. Je n'irai pas, je ne veux pas y aller avec toi !

Le visage de Ron se décomposa. Il observa son fils pendant quelques secondes, incertain. Avait-il bien entendu ? Hermione était paralysée. Mais que lui prenait-il à la fin ? Que se passait-il dans la tête de son fils ?

Ron s'éloigna lentement de l'adolescent. Il échangea un regard effrayé avec sa femme.

-Je vais… Prendre l'air, dit-il d'une voix craquante.

Hermione hocha la tête et Ron disparut dans un plop sonore.

Alors Hugo s'éloigna sans un mot.

Cette fois-ci Hermione ne pouvait plus laisser passer. Après le regard lourd de chagrin de Ron, elle ne pouvait plus supporter la situation. Elle se leva d'un bon, rejoignit son fils en deux enjambés et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le forcer à se tourner vers elle. Comme il résistait, elle força un peu plus et il fut acculé au mur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, à la fin ?! S'écria-t-elle.

Hugo paraissait effrayé soudain, face à la colère de sa mère. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'énerver contre lui. Jamais. En bon Serdaigle, il avait toujours été irréprochable. Mais cela lui permettait-il d'être si cruel envers son propre père ? Certainement pas.

-Comment peux-tu te comporter de cette façon ? Comment oses-tu t'en prendre ainsi à ton père ? Ton père !

-Mais je…

-Non ! Le coupa Hermione. Tu ne parles pas. Tu ne dis rien. Tu écoutes : ton père, l'homme qui t'a élevé, qui a toujours tout donné pour toi, il t'aime, il fait tous les efforts possibles pour que tu l'aimes toi aussi ! Pourquoi es-tu si cruel avec lui ? Tu ne vois pas tout le mal que tu lui fais ?

-Maman…

-Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Hurla Hermione.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Hugo avait l'air soudain en colère, lui aussi. Contre sa mère. Cela ne fit qu'attiser la colère d'Hermione. De quel droit osait-il être en colère contre ses parents ? et pour quelles raisons ?

-Tu vas t'excuser auprès de ton père, fit Hermione d'une voix sourde. Tu vas t'excuser, dès qu'il rentrera. Et tu vas faire des efforts ! Nous sommes ta famille ! Il est ton père !

Elle le relâcha brusquement et s'éloigna d'un pas. Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds, comme il l'avait fait un instant plus tôt avec son père.

-Tu ne mérites pas tous les efforts qu'il fait pour toi. Et tu ne les mériteras pas tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé.

Hugo ne répondit pas tout de suite. Encore sous le choc d'avoir vu sa mère s'énerver ainsi, il la regardait avec inquiétude. Lentement, son regard inquiet se mua et il devint presque haineux. Il se redressa, surplombant Hermione de toute sa hauteur.

-Tu ne peux pas me forcer ! S'exclama-t-il.

Et il transplanna.

Hermione resta figée quelques secondes, pétrifiée. Finalement, ce fut Rose qui secoua sa mère avec vigueur.

-Il est parti, il est parti ! répétait la Griffondor paniquée.

-Par Merlin ! S'exclama Hermione en retrouvant ses esprits.

Elle se pris la tête entre les mains et se mit à réfléchir aussi vite que possible. Elle devait retrouver son fils… Son fils de quinze ans qui venait de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, pour transplanner sans permis ! Et s'il s'était désartibulé ?! Mais où était-il allé et comment était-ce possible ?

Rose était toujours paniquée alors Hermione lui attrapa les épaules pour la calmer, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir avec les cris de sa fille.

-Rose, reste ici… Reste ici et s'il revient, fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus repartir ! Et appelle ton parrain !

-D'accord…

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle embrassa furtivement la joue de sa fille et transplanna à la recherche de son fils.

Quand Ron rentra chez lui, la maison était bien calme. Il transplanna dans l'entrée et pria pour ne pas rencontrer Hermione ou Hugo. Il savait que sa femme le forcerait à se confronter à son fils et il n'en avait aucune envie. Il s'avança lentement vers le salon et y découvrit sa fille et son meilleur ami.

-Harry ?

Le brun l'accueilli avec un sourire rassurant. Etait-il au courant de la scène qui s'était déroulé un peu plus tôt ? Ron tourna son regard vers sa fille : Rose pleurait. Que se passait-il ?

-Où sont Hermione et Hugo ? Demanda le rouquin en s'approchant de sa fille.

Les pleurs de Rose redoublèrent. Mais que se passait-il ?

-Ron, fit Harry en posant une main sur le bras de son meilleur ami. Hermione est partie à la recherche d'Hugo, ils se sont disputés et il a transplanné, on ne sait pas où il est.

-Quoi ? Transplanné ? Mais… Ils se sont disputés ?

-Quand tu es parti, intervint Rose en levant le visage vers son père. Maman a poussé Hugo dans le couloir et elle… Elle lui a dit qu'il devait s'excuser et changer d'attitude envers toi… Mais il ne voulait rien entendre et il a transplanné…

Sous le choc, Ron prit quelques secondes pour assimiler les paroles de sa fille. Hugo avait disparu, Hermione avait cédé et pris sa défense… Hugo avait disparu !

-Je vais le chercher, déclara-t-il.

-Mais où ? Demanda Harry. Hermione le cherche depuis presque trois heures, maintenant… Elle revient régulièrement vérifier s'il est rentré… Elle fait le tour des amis de Poudlard d'Hugo, personne ne l'a vu…

-Est-ce qu'elle est allée sur le chemin de Traverse ?

-Je ne crois pas…

-Alors je vais là-bas, on ne sait jamais. J'y vais.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour transplanner directement au milieu du chemin de traverse. La rue était plutôt calme pour un dimanche après-midi, mais il y avait tout de même du monde. Ron alla directement vers la librairie Fleury&Bott, mais il n'y trouva pas son fils. Il allait vers le magasin de quiditch, devant Gringotts… Rien. Se dirigeant vers le magasin W&W de Georges, il crut reconnaître son fils, mais le temps qu'il le rejoigne, le garçon avait disparu. Ce n'était peut-être pas Hugo. Il n'était pas dans le magasin…

A court d'idées et d'espoir, Ron se dirigea lentement vers Florian Fantarômes. A quelques mètres du glacier, pourtant, il reconnut la silhouette d'Hugo. Il en était sûr, à présent : c'était bien lui.

Hugo n'était pas seul. Un autre garçon, d'environ son âge, avait posé une main sur son épaule, comme pour le réconforter. Tous les deux semblaient être sur le point d'entrer chez le glacier.

Ron se précipita vers les deux adolescents et attrapa son fils par l'épaule, le forçant à se retourner pour lui faire face.

-Pap…

-Hugo Weasley ! Le coupa brusquement Ron. Mais qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ?! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel est ta mère ? Elle te cherche partout depuis des heures ! Elle est folle d'inquiétude ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Hugo semblait terriblement mal à l'aise, voir effrayé, à tel point qu'il n'osait pas répondre aux accusations de son père. A côté de lui, son ami semblait plus effrayé encore par la colère de Ron.

-Tu as transplanné ! S'écria Ron. Tu as transplanné à ton âge ! As-tu seulement idée de ce qui aurait pu t'arriver ? Et c'est illégal, ta mère va être folle ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rejoindre ton petit-copain ? Tu aurais au moins pu nous dire où tu étais !

Les yeux d'Hugo s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, mais Ron s'en fichait. Il avait attrapé la manche de son fils, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser disparaître à nouveau. Se tournant vers le deuxième garçon, il le jugea des pieds à la tête, furieux.

-Toi, tu es Charles ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu le ramener chez lui ? S'exclama Ron avec colère. Ou nous dire qu'il était avec toi, qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce que vous êtes tous les deux inconscients à ce point ?

Le garçon secoua la tête, visiblement paniqué.

-Hugo ! Ron !

Ron se retourna pour découvrir sa femme, qui se précipitait vers eux. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur et ses yeux analysèrent la situation, croisant le regard effrayé de Charles et celui, anéanti, d'Hugo.

-Il va bien, déclara simplement Ron en relâchant son fils.

Il était à peu près sûr qu'avec Hermione dans les parages, il ne s'échapperait plus. Hermione hocha la tête, visiblement rassurée. Elle se tourna vers son fils, les yeux encore rouges de larmes.

-Les garçons, dites-vous au revoir. Hugo, je te ramène à la maison, ne croit pas que tu vas t'en sortir cette fois. Charles, on te dépose chez toi ? Proposa Hermione.

-Euh, non… Merci, madame Weasley, je me débrouille.

-Bien. Vous avez cinq minutes, déclara-t-elle.

Et Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres, laissant les deux garçons se saluer. Il se contentèrent d'une accolade, gênés par l'attention que les gens autour d'eux leur portait, après la petite scène de Ron et Hermione.

Hugo s'approcha, tête baissée et attrapa la main de sa mère et celle de son père et ils transplannèrent.

Ils apparurent directement dans le salon. Rose et Harry se levèrent d'un bond, rassurés de voir Hugo de nouveau à la maison.

-Dans ta chambre, ordonna Hermione d'une voix dure.

Hugo se dirigea vers les escaliers, tête baissée, toujours.

-Bon, fit Harry. Je vais vous laisser… Rose, tu viens au Terrier, avec moi ?

Rose hocha la tête et lui attrapa le bras. Ils disparurent en une seconde, laissant Ron et Hermione seuls dans le salon. La brunette tomba dans les bras de son mari. Ron tenta de la réconforter, mais il était lui-même encore sous le choc. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver à Hugo si le transplannage s'était mal passé ? Et s'ils ne l'avaient pas retrouvé, serait-il rentré ?

-Il faut aller lui parler, dit Ron.

Hermione chassa ses larmes et hocha la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur fils.

Hugo les attendait, assis sur sa chaise de bureau, jouant nerveusement avec sa baguette. Ron entra à la suite de sa femme et se posta devant la porte, tandis qu'Hermione prenait place sur le lit de son fils. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les parents et leur fils, pendant lequel Hugo évitait soigneusement le regard de ses parents.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Demanda Hermione.

Elle n'arrivait pas à conserver son calme et Ron se retint d'aller la réconforter. Ils devaient tous les deux se montrer forts face à leur fils et il ne lui rendrait pas service en mettant en avant ses faiblesses.

-J'en sais rien… marmonna Hugo.

-Mais tu as transplanné ! Ce n'est pas anodin, çe n'est pas si simple !

-Je ne savais pas que je pouvais transplanner ! Se défendit Hugo. J'y ai juste pensé et… Et c'est arrivé.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré, dans ce cas ?

-Pour transplanner une deuxième fois sans permis ? Répondit le garçon avec sarcasme.

-Tu ne parles pas comme ça à ta mère, intervint Ron.

Hugo leva enfin les yeux de son bureau, pour les planter dans le regard dur de son père. Il ne soutint pas son regard bien longtemps, cependant.

-Tu aurais pu nous dire ou tu étais, repris Ron d'un ton ferme. Tu as une idée de l'inquiétude que nous avons eu ? Tout ça pour te retrouver chez Florian Fantarômes avec ton copain ?

-Je ne voulais pas… Et puis, comment… Comment tu sais pour Charles et moi ?! s'exclama Hugo.

Il se tourna soudain vers sa mère et pris un air indigné.

-Tu lui as raconté ! L'accusa-t-il.

Connaissant sa femme, Ron savait qu'à cet instant Hermione était terriblement blessé par ce ton accusateur. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître et observa son fils d'un air indéchiffrable.

-Evidemment, répondit-elle. Je pensais que tu avais compris, avec le temps, que je racontais tout à ton père.

-Mais… Je te l'avais dit à toi ! S'écria Hugo.

-Et je l'ai dit à ton père, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sans appel. Juste parce que tu n'arrives pas à lui confier tes secrets, ça ne veut pas dire que ton père ne doit pas savoir des choses aussi importantes. Il s'agit de ce que tu es, de ton avenir, comment voulais-tu que je garde cela secret ?

Se retournant vers son père, Hugo sembla hésiter un instant.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Tu as quinze, tu sors avec qui tu veux, répondit Ron dans un haussement d'épaule.

-Même si c'est un garçon ? Insista Hugo.

Observant la réaction de son fils, Ron constata la frayeur qui semblait l'habiter.

-Une seconde ! Intervint le père. Hugo, est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es comme ça depuis le début des vacances ? Demanda Ron. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es toujours sur la défensive, agressif avec moi ?

Hugo ne répondit pas tout de suite, il baissa les yeux et fit rouler sa baguette sur son bureau.

-Comment je pouvais savoir que tu ne réagirais pas ? Dit-il simplement après une minute de silence.

Ron se sentit abattu soudain, comme s'il avait pris un coup de massue. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, hagard.

-Mais… Mais est-ce que tu es complètement idiot ? soupira-t-il soudain.

Il lança un regard plein de colère, de rancœur à son fils. Toutes ces années à essayer de le rendre heureux, toutes ces années à lui prouver combien il l'aimait… Tout cela, pour entendre de la bouche de son fils qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance ?

-Tu es complètement débile ! Hurla-t-il brusquement. Penser que je serais contre… Contre ton bonheur ! Tu es mon fils, bordel ! J'ai… J'ai toujours tout fait pour te montrer tout l'amour que je te porte ! J'ai essayé de me rapprocher de toi et, quand finalement j'ai vu que ça ne marchait pas, je t'ai laissé tranquille. Je savais qu'avec ta mère, au moins, tu étais heureux ! Tu as idées de ce que ça fait ? Pour un père, de voir son fils grandir et de n'être presque pas inclus dans sa vie ? Etre toujours le dernier à savoir les choses qui te concerne, être le seul à qui tu n'as rien à dire, être toujours en retrait, pour te laisser vivre épanoui ! Tu sais ce que ça fait ?!

Hugo était paralysé. Son regard était posé sur le visage ruisselant de larmes de son père, effaré. Ron réalisa qu'Hermione avait quitté la chambre, laissant Ron seul avec son fils. Ron essaya de chasser un peu ses larmes, mais il était difficile de retrouver un air sûr de lui, après cette explosion de colère. Ron réalisa que toute la colère qu'il ressentait secrètement envers son fils, depuis des années, venait d'exploser au grand jour. Il aimait son fils, oui… Mais il avait trop souffert pour en tirer de nouveaux reproches.

-Je ne veux que ton bonheur, marmonna-t-il. Tu sais que je t'aime, pourtant tu continues de me considérer comme un étranger. Je ne suis rien pour toi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Rétorqua Hugo dans un sanglot.

Ron retint un hoquet de stupeur. Il n'avait pas remarqué les larmes qu'essayait de contenir son fils depuis le début.

-Tu es mon père, et je t'aime ! Mais on n'a jamais réussi à parler, toi et moi ! Quand tu me parlais de quiditch, j'avais l'impression de te décevoir, quand on était ensemble nos sujets de conversation étaient toujours complètement différent ! Tu avais toujours l'air déçu après une journée passée avec moi, mais avec Rose tu avais l'air de t'amuser ! Quand elle est entrée à Griffondor, tu as fait la fête pendant deux jours… Moi je suis allé à Serdaigle.

Stupéfait, Ron observa son fils sans dire un mot. Il avait fait la fête aussi, quand Hugo avait été répartit à Serdaigle, mais le garçon n'en avait peut-être pas entendu parler…

-Quand j'ai décidé de ne pas faire de quiditch pour ma maison, tu as dû être déçu !

C'était faux… Ron connaissais assez son fils pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas de quiditch, même à Poudlard. Mais il avait été un champion d'échec, comme son père, à l'école de sorcellerie… Ne se rappelait-il pas de cela ?

-Alors quand je suis sorti avec Charles… J'ai pensé… J'ai pensé que ce serait la goutte d'eau qui ferait déborder le vase… L'erreur de trop. Je ne sais pas… Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à toi, je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes en colère, que tu me forces à… à… Je ne sais pas, à rompre…

Ron détourna le regard, gêné d'apprendre les incertitudes de son fils. Il souffla longuement avant de lever à nouveau les yeux et de planter son regard dans celui de son fils.

-Hugo, dit-il d'une voix si calme que le garçon se tut instantanément, quand tu as été réparti à Serdaigle, j'ai fait la fête avec toute la famille, depuis que tu es à Poudlard, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier au monde entier que tu es le meilleur élève de l'école, que tu es préfet à Serdaigle et que tu seras forcément préfet en chef et que tu es assez intelligent pour faire ce que tu veux dans ta vie. Quand ta mère m'a appris que tu avais un petit-ami j'ai été déçu, oui… Mais pas pour les raisons qui te tourmentent. J'étais déçu de ne pas pouvoir te dire à quel point j'étais heureux pour toi, que je voulais le rencontrer, que s'il te faisait du mal je me chargerais de le lui faire regretter…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Ron constata que son fils faisait de gros efforts pour retenir ses larmes. Finalement, Hugo n'y tint plus et il se jeta dans les bras de son père en sanglotant.

-Je suis désolé, papa… Je t'aime aussi, tu le sais ?

Ron ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement à ces paroles. Il serra son fils dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils discutèrent longuement de Charles, de Poudlard et de l'avenir.


End file.
